


The Li'l Legion Boys by Bonita del Rio

by Legion FanFic Archivist (Hanofer)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanofer/pseuds/Legion%20FanFic%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awww, aren't they cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Li'l Legion Boys by Bonita del Rio

**Author's Note:**

> Meta after story.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Legion of Super-Heroes, OMACs, and Glorith are copywrite to DC Comics Inc. The Powerpuff Girls are copywrite Cartoon Network. Even if I could sell this, I wouldn't; no profit other than fun is intended.

(The City of Townsville! A city of peace and prosperity. A city where everyone gets along, until a nefarious villain such as Mojo Jojo comes along with a diabolical plan to destroy that peace and prosperity!)

In his mountaintop retreat, Mojo Jojo programmed his laser array to point heavenward. "Yes," he boasted to himself. "I, Mojo Jojo, have come up with a new diabolical plan to ruin Townsville's peace and prosperity! With my new and previously unbuilt future ray, I'll bring the radioactive dinosaurs I saw with my timescope to destroy Townsville, and its annoying little protectors, the Powerpuff Girls."

"Um, excuse me, short, green and hairy."

Mojo Jojo whirled and saw a woman. From his perspective, she looked remarkably like the mayor's personal secretary, Sara Bellum, with long legs, but these legs were wrapped in white leather and draped in a silken white cloak. Other than that, she wore white evening gloves and a purple swimsuit. Mojo Jojo couldn't see her face, but he noticed the platinum blonde locks that cascaded over her shoulders.

"Ah, Miss Bellum," he greeted. "You're quite fetching as a blonde. How did you come to my retreat, my home on the mountain? May I get you some tea?"

"I'm not Miss Bellum, Mojo Jojo. I'm Glorith, Empress of Baldaar. You know, those dinosaurs aren't going to be able to stop those sweet, metapowered girls."

"No?"

"No."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I have a plan--"

"Of course."

"That will be to our mutual benefit. The most successful plan against the Powerpuff Girls was your Rowdyruff Boys. Now I too have some metapowered individuals making my life miserable. If you can get the Powerpuff Girls to attack them instead of you, then we'll both be free to resume our notorious careers."

"This sounds good. What's the catch?"

"They could defy convention and team up to thump us but good."

"Oh." Mojo Jojo paced. Worry netted his green brow as his walked back and forth, muttering to himself. "But without risk, there will be no gain," he agreed finally.

"Exactly my philosophy. Let's get to work."

(The next day, the people of Townsville wake up and start their ordinary, peaceful day, doing ordinary peaceful things, like... what's that? IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE! No, it's not an earthquake, but rather a stampede of strange, huge beasts! Their eating our phone lines! There's no way to call for help!)

Blossom surveyed the situation with her big pink eyes as the girls flew to site with their characteristic color trails behind them. "There's three of them, girls! That means there's one for each of us!" she called.

"Right!" Buttercup, Blossom's belligerent sister agreed.

The girls swooped down, expecting to easily stun the monsters. Instead, one monster threw Blossom into a lake with a casual toss of its head; Bubbles target stepped on her and Buttercup's opponent accidentally swallowed her. Once it realized it did not want to eat the annoyance, it promptly spat her out into a building.

Stunned, Blossom and Buttercup looked dazedly at their surroundings, and noticed that a monster was negligently getting ready to step on their sister...

Suddenly a small brown blur got between the beast and Bubbles and pushed the monster's jaw into the air. The monster snapped at the interloper who ducked between its legs. The monster followed, twisted its serpentine neck to follow the blur. Suddenly the blue grabbed its head and pulled tossing the monster on its back. Then it jumped up on a nerve point and knocked the creature out.

"Waaaah-hoo! Way to go, Furry!" a green blur with a brown thatch of hair called, "Now I'll take care of the second!" The green blur slowed down enough for Blossom and Buttercup to see it was a boy about their age, who wore a green mask and jumpsuit with a dragon motif. Then he picked up a monster and tossed it into a whirlpool of colored lights in the sky. Another masked boy gestured and the third metal beast rose into the air and air and flew into the whirlpool.

"I feel better now, Buttercup! Let's get the last one!"

"Right with you, Blossom!"

Blossom and Buttercup belligerently belted the beast. It bucked and brayed, then it bolted. But the girls buffeted it with blows and then literally threw it into the whirlpool.

"Brilliant bodywork, babes," the green-clad boy congratulated as the wolfish pup bayed.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Buttercup repeated.

The boy in the maroon and black said, "I'm Polestar, this is Dragon and over there--" he explained as the brown furry form licked Bubble's face and whimpered softly in concern.

The blue Powerpuff opened her eyes and squealed "PUPPY!" as she impulsively hugged him.

"--there's Wolf."

"I don't trust you," Buttercup declared.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you wear masks, and only bad guys wear masks!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom challenged. That's not only rude, but inaccurate. How many villains have we fought who wore masks?"

"There was the Mime--"

"Greasepaint."

"And Sedusa--"

"That was a magic spell, not a mask."

"And those three guys who disguised themselves as us--"

"--after using nylons instead of masks! Your assumption is still fallacious!"

"ooooo--Okay! You know I hate it when you use the Professor's big words! But I still don't trust them!"

"That's okay--we don't trust you either," Dragon offered.

"Jo, be polite! We're guests," Polestar hissed.

Just then, Professor Utonium's helicopter landed. "Girls! Thank heavens you're all right! Er, who are your friends?"

Blossom began the introductions, "This is Dragon and Polecat--"

"Pole _star_!" he corrected.

"--and over there is-"

In a blue flash, Bubbles brought the wolf/human to the Professor.

"Professor," she squealed. "This puppy saved me! Can we take it home? Please? Please? Oh, pleasepleasepleaseeeee!"

"Now, Bubbles, we don't know anything about this, er, dog-"

"His name is Wolf, and he's friends with Dragon and Polecat here!"

"That's Pole _star_!" he corrected again.

"And he did save Bubbles, and they did help us defeat the monsters," Buttercup grudgingly conceded.

"So, boys, where are you from?" The Professor asked.

The boys looked at each other, trying to figure out how to answer the questions. Their prayers were answered when a nearby patch of cattails stirred. Wolf growled and then yelped in joy. He jumped out of Bubble's arms and into the grass.

"Cut it out, Furball!" someone shouted in a deep voice. Then a blond man in a purple jumpsuit and labcoat stood up, balancing Wolf on his shoulders.

"Brainy!" Polestar shouted.

"Thing are looking up," Dragon agreed.

"That depends on your perspective," Brainy countered, looking down at his meter-tall friends. "However I think it's safe to say we know who did this.

"That leaves what, where and why." He nodded to the three floating girls and offered his hand to the Professor. "I'm Brainiac Five."

"I'm Professor Utonium. You're--green."

"Yes."

"I understand it's not that easy being green."

"It depends on how many jokes I have to listen to. You're--?"

The Professor cleared his throat. I'm Professor Utonium, and these are my girls - the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Ah. These boys are part of the Li'l Legion Daycare Center. They're heroes in training."

Polestar and Dragon glared at their colleague. Brainy gave them a subtle hand signal--not now. Play along.

"We were pulled from our native dimension by that multi-colored tunnel you saw. We have some ideas as to whom our cosmic kidnapper might be - but why would she send us here?"

"Oh, that's easy," Bubbles answered. "We're little girls and you're little boys. Everyone knows that little girls and boys fight."

"Yeah! And you're probably some of the few boys who could give us a fight," Buttercup acknowledged as she pushed Jo.

Jo spun around to kick her, but then Polestar magnetically pulled Dragon's shoulder pad into the air - with the Dragon still wearing it.

"You really expect me to believe Glorith could concoct a plan so easy that a five-year-old could decipher it?" Brainy exclaimed.

"Actually, we're almost two," Bubbles cooed proudly.

"Hey, she's your villain," the Professor returned.

"Besides, Brainy, I figured out half her schemes long before you did," bragged Jo.

"Indeed? And maybe you'd like to figure out where we're going to stay until we figure out a way home?"

"Oh, that's easy too," Bubbles announced. "You'll stay with us!"

"They will?" said the Professor.

"Cool! Super-powered kids to practice with!" crowed Buttercup.

"It does make sense, Professor," Blossom agreed.

"Okay. It shouldn't be to hard to set up a guest room for the boys. Girls, can you cook dinner tonight?"

"Yes, sir professor! We'll be really careful!" the girls chorused in unison.

The boys grinned, especially when Brainy asked, "Will that be safe?"

"Of course! I trust my girls wherever they are!" Then the Professor lowered his voice. "Still I'd rather we finish setting up the boys' room quickly."

So while the men were working on the bedroom, the boys and girls went to the kitchen. "We'll need a nice salad," Blossom began, tossing various vegetables out of the refrigerator for her new friends and sisters to catch.

"Vegetables, schmegetables! We need steak and salmon to keep out strength up!"

"Salmon's good brain food," Blossom conceded, as she threw the steaks and salmon out between the tomatoes and peppers.

"And we'll need a cake!" Bubbles finished. "Um, that has lots of flour," she added after Blossom glared at her.

Polestar levitated the various knives in the air and began chopping the vegetables as Blossom alternately tossed the vegetables under the knives and scooped the chopped greens into bowls.

Bubbles was mixing the cake and Wolf was watching intently, making soft whiny noises. Bubbles dropped the bowl, and Wolf somersaulted and caught most of the batter in the bowl. A stripe of batter splashed across his face, and he slurped it off with his big tongue.

Outside, Buttercup and Dragon were grilling the steaks and salmon with their respective heat visions. "I like my steak a touch on the green side," he mentioned.

"A touch on the green side? Oh, yeah, I forgot - you really are from another planet!" Buttercup jibed. "Green is really bad news for this kind of steak."

"Oh, yeah - this is animal flesh, isn't it?"

"Whatever!"

Dinner was tasty and once the kids had play time and TV, the Professor and Brainy lined them up for bedtime.

"Goodnight, Wolfie," chirped Bubbles.

Wolf whined goodnight back.

"Night, Dragon."

"Night, Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles."

"Thanks for helping me with dinner. Goodnight Polecat."

"That's Polestar," he insisted.

The girls took their evening bath and piled into their soft bed with the pink headboard that had a heart engraved with a "PPG." They snuggled into their tri-colored comforter as the Professor read them a story and kissed them goodnight.

Then the boys got undressed and took their evening bath. After being dressed for the night in the Professor's undershirts, the boys were led to the guest room. There was a bed for them, with a black headboard with a gold circled containing the letters "L, L, B," and a shooting star. Their comforter was also tri-colored: deep green for the Dragon, a rich maroon for Polestar and brown for...

"Where's Wolf?" Brainy asked in extreme annoyance.

The other boys didn't know. But Brainy did. He walked down the hall, into the girls' room and found the missing cub under Bubble's blanket.

"Excuse me, girls: I'm retrieving the 'puppy.'" His hand shot out and grabbed Wolf by the scruff of the neck. As Brainy walked back to the boys' room, he muttered, "Enough with the 'puppy love,' Brin. You have two choices: One is to sleep with the boys. The other is to use the abandoned dog house in the back. Do I make myself clear?"

Brin whimpered softly and nodded. Brainy tucked him in.

"If you try to kiss us goodnight, I swear you'll be in low orbit." Dragon hissed.

"Trust me - it's not on my list of things to do. Now get some sleep." Brainy ordered and turned off the light.

As he walked down the stairs, the Professor joined him and asked, "So... what are we gonna do tonight, Brain?"

"The same thing we do every night, pinkskin, try and take care of the world."

The next morning after ten minutes of fighting over who'd get to use the bathroom first, the kids came down to a breakfast of pancakes and a surprise.

"You'll go to school with the girls, boys." Brainy told them.

"Ah, do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Who died and made you leader?" Rokk asked.

Blossom smacked the top of Polestar's head. "Polecat! Be polite to your elders!"

"That's Pole _star_!"

"Now, boys, girls, finish your breakfast. Here are you lunches. Have a good day!" The Professor announced.

The children obeyed, and shouted "Bye, Brainy! Bye, Professor," as they flew out of the door.

They arrived at Pokey Oaks kindergarten and sat down. Miss Keane started taking roll when the Powerpuff Hotline buzzed.

"Yes, Mayor?" Blossom answered in a businesslike voice. "C'mon, team! Let's go! There are monsters and strange men attacking Townsville!"

"Let's go, Legionnaires!" Rokk called and the boys flew out the window.

Blossom sighed. "Let's go, girls." And they followed.

Four monsters and six men were destroying the downtown area.

"Those men are OMACs! One Man Army Corps! But they don't belong here!"

"Well, those monsters belong on Monster Island!" Buttercup yelled, getting ready to punch one in the face.

Bubbles intercepted her. "Hold it, Buttercup. We should ask them to leave nicely and give them a chance before we pound them into the ground."

Blossom and Buttercup began to object. Their objections were matched by Wolf's and Dragon's.

"Hold it, guys. I agree with Bubbles. Politeness before pummeling, right?"

"You're such a stinker, Polecat," Buttercup grumbled.

"That's Pole _star_!" Rokk grumbled back.

Once Bubbles asked them to leave, two monsters did. The other four laughed and began wrecking the buildings.

"Wolf! Dragon! You're on rescue detail!"

"Hold it, Polecat!"

"That's Pole _star_!"

"Whatever. Those buildings are just fronts. No one uses them; they're just there for the monsters to wreck. Normally it gives us the few minutes we need to stop them," Blossom explained.

"Oh. Okay. Then, Wolf, Dragon! Take out the OMACs!"

The fighting was quick and brutal. The remaining monsters fled and the OMACs beat a hasty retreat, except for the one caught by the Wolf. He had one OMAC by the pants, who was gawking behind him at his regulation boxers showing.

"Wolf, let him go," Polestar ordered.

Brin sighed and let the OMAC go.

"You're our prisoner now. I'll let Wolf rend you like a bone if you don't talk to us.

"Yeah, Wolf, we can play tug-o-war with him," Buttercup agreed, as she dropped the monster she was carrying.

"Who dispatched your unit?" Rokk asked.

"The P.O.W. credo clearly states--" the OMAC began.

Dragon put his arm around the OMAC's neck. "Maybe, but Wolfie needs a new toy, don'tcha boy?"

Wolf yipped and licked his chops.

"We were authorized to time jump by a new C.O."

"Who?"

"That's a need-to-know basis, and I didn't need to know."

Brin chuffed.

"He says you're hiding something." Bubbles reported. "I talk to animals!"

"I caught a glimpse of her - a blond woman in a purple body suit and a white fur cloak.

"Uh-oh," Dragon commented.

"Glorith," Rokk confirmed. "Trouble with a capitol 'G.'"

"She can't be working alone. She's as much a stranger here as we are. We'll need to conference with Brainy."

"So let's go home. We'll get some cookies and milk while we're there!" Bubbles suggested.

Wolf barked happily.

"Kiss up," Dragon whispered, but had to admit the thought of cookies was enough to get him to fly back to the Utonium home without much fuss.

So the two trios flew back to the Utonium's house and soon were strategizing. The first strategy was the debate on whether sugar cookies with M &Ms were superior to chocolate chunk. Then over warm, baked, gooey cookies, the kids sat and colored while discussing.

"It's got to be Glorith who's behind our appearance here, and the OMACs," Polestar insisted.

"Given the nature of the situation, I'm inclined to agree," Brainy agreed.

"So, who's Glorith?" Blossom asked.

Oh, she's this tall blonde with a really great set of-"

"She's a dimensional manipulator with plans to conquer all the known universes," Polestar answered quickly in order to cut off the Dragon's answer.

"Fortunately, we've been able to outwit her every time," Dragon added.

"But she's not familiar with this world, so she will have recruited a native guide." Polestar continued. "Are there any foes of yours that could call those monsters that she might ally herself with?"

"The monsters said they were called here. And Wolfie told me he heard something too. Right, Wolfie?"

Wolf nodded and panted, begging for more of Bubbles' cookies.

"So this villain would be your resident mad scientist?" Dragon asked.

"Exactly, and that would have to be Mojo Jojo," Buttercup concluded. "Let's go kick some green-faced primate-" Then she looked at her older guest.

"Sorry, Mr. Five," she muttered.

"Now, Buttercup, young ladies don't say such things," the Professor admonished.

All the kids burst out laughing.

"We need to find this Mojo Jojo. Where's his hideout?"

"Oh, everyone is Townsville knows that it's the observatory on top of the mountain in Townsville park."

"Wait a minute. You know where his secret hideout is?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't make for much of a hiding place that way," Dragon muttered.

"No, but it sure comes in handy when we need to go and clobber him," Buttercup countered.

"We need to go do it now, kids!" Blossom ordered.

"Brainy, you better come with usin case there's a tech problem or we can get Glorith to cooperate and send us back home."

Brainy stood up and shook the Professor's hand. Then he and the children flew to the observatory.

Buttercup and Wolf were all ready to just break into the dome and "knock the stuffing" out of Glorith and Mojo Jojo, but even the Dragon had to suggest some sort of strategy before jumping into a super-villain's den. He used his penetra-vision to determine where everything was, and relayed it to the others.

"Glorith is going to be the more dangerous of the two if we can keep Mojo Jojo from his weapons."

"Right. We've got a plan for that." Blossom agreed. "Bubbles, why don't you cue wolf in on Operation Doorbell?"

Bubbles and Wolf drifted down to the front door and rang the doorbell. They flew back to the others with super speed and waited.

Mojo Jojo looked left, and right, and down while saying "Hello? Hello?" Then he left, muttering to himself how it must be stupid children playing a stupid joke on Mojo Jojo, who did not have time for stupid jokes, since he was a genius who must make plans to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and did not have time to waste on stupid jokes...

"Y'know, Wolfie, it's amazing how many geniuses know we can fly and never think in three dimensions." Bubble tittered.

Wolfie yipped in agreement.

Then they drifted down again and rang the doorbell.

Again Mojo Jojo looked left, and right, and down while saying "Hello? Hello?" Then he left, muttering to himself how it must be stupid children playing a stupid joke on Mojo Jojo, who did not have time for stupid jokes, since he was a genius who must make plans to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and did not have time to waste on stupid jokes...

Bubbles and Wolf looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Ready?" Bubbles asked him after a few minutes. "This time it's for real!"

For the third time, Mojo Jojo looked left, and right, and down while saying "Hello? Hello?" Then he saw Wolf lift his leg over...

"My prize begonias! Nooooo! Bad, bad dog!"

Then Buttercup and Dragon crashed through the domed roof and surprised Glorith with a quick series of punches.

Blossom and Polestar crashed through a window and charged towards a machine labelled "monster caller." Between her super strength and his magnetism, the machine was destroyed in seconds.

By this time, Mojo Jojo figured out the doorbell and dog were diversions and ran back to his lab with a ray gun.

"You miserable brats! I curse you!" he cursed and fired at Blossom and Polestar. Brainy dropped between the gun and its targets. He activated his force shield and deflected the ray gun blast at more of the monkey's machinery. Then Bubble and Wolf snuck behind Mojo Jojo and pounced on him!

"OOOO, you miserable brats!" Mojo Jojo repeated. "And you!" He pointed at Brainiac Five. "How I hate green-faced scientists!"

Within an hour, Mojo Jojo was in Townsville jail and Glorith was conscious enough to admit that she lost battle and agreed to return the Legion Boys to their rightful place and state.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Polestar told Blossom. "It's an honor to have worked with you."

"You too, Polestar!"

"That's Pole _cat_!" he corrected.

Everyone, including Rokk burst out laughing.

"Come back and see us the next time you're in the neighborhood," Buttercup told Dragon as she mock-fought with him. "Or...not!"

"Bye, Wolfie," Bubbles told the furry one as she hugged him. "I'm going to miss you."

Wolf whimpered softly and licked Bubbles' face.

"Oh, please," Glorith cried out, "if I have to watch much more of this, I'll be ill!"

"Time to go, boys," Brainy called as Glorith opened up another rainbow colored tunnel. With one last wave, the boys, Brainy and their captive disappeared.

(So once again the day is saved! Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and the Li'l Legion Boys! Say--who were those masked boys anyway?)

**Author's Note:**

> Those masked boys are Jo Nah aka the Emerald Dragon; Rokk Krinn aka Polestar, and Brin Londo aka Wolf during the time when Tom McGraw was writing the Legion as a groups of masked fugitives right before the reboot. As for the Powerpuffs: Sugar, spice and everything nice! These were the ingredients selected to make the perfect little girls! But Professor Utonium accidentally added another ingredient... Chemical X (BOOM!) Thus the Powerpuff Girls were born! Using their ultra super powers, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!Those masked boys are Jo Nah aka the Emerald Dragon; Rokk Krinn aka Polestar, and Brin Londo aka Wolf during the time when Tom McGraw was writing the Legion as a groups of masked fugitives right before the reboot. As for the Powerpuffs: Sugar, spice and everything nice! These were the ingredients selected to make the perfect little girls! But Professor Utonium accidentally added another ingredient... Chemical X (BOOM!) Thus the Powerpuff Girls were born! Using their ultra super powers, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!
> 
>  
> 
> Blossom, she's the commander, leader,  
> Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter,  
> Buttercup, she is the toughest fighter...  
> Powerpuffs save the day!


End file.
